


These Boots

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Is this the right place? It doesn’t look anything like I thought it would, </i> Armin thought as he stood outside the shop. Never in a million years did he think he’d stand outside a fetish clothing store, let alone patronize one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my entries for Captain Fan's Valentine's Day Contest over on DeviantArt.

_Is this the right place? It doesn’t look anything like I thought it would,_ Armin thought as he stood outside the shop. Never in a million years did he think he’d stand outside a fetish clothing store, let alone patronize one. It looked like any other store: windows displaying the more street-appropriate clothing, a simple sign hanging above the open door, signs posted all over the windows announcing a sale. He imagined it would be just a hole in the wall, dark, and barely enough room to move around. But that wasn’t the case, he found out as he walked inside. It was well-lit and spacious, racks and racks of lingerie and leather jumpsuits and vinyl outfits dotted across the store’s insanely clean wood floor.

 _What am I doing here? This isn’t my thing,_ Armin wondered in exasperation, weaving in and out of the racks as he searched for the shoes. A month ago you had found a pair of thigh-high, glittery, red stiletto boots while shopping online. But that was right before the rent was due and at a two hundred dollar price tag, you had to put them on a wish list for later. And being the good boyfriend Armin was, he kept the boots in mind and now that Valentine’s Day was coming up, he thought getting you those shoes was a good idea. He’d done research and found a small fetish clothing store in town that had several pairs in stock, and here he was, searching through the store to find you your kinky boots. 

“Hi! Are you finding everything all right?” one of the workers, a tall, muscular blond, asked him. Armin glanced at his name tag and found that the man’s name was Reiner. 

“Yes, actually. Could you help me find these shoes?” Armin asked, fishing out the picture of the boots from his wallet that he had printed out just in case. “I didn’t realize you guys had such a huge shoe selection.” 

“Yeah, we’ve got the largest selection of fetish shoes south of Mitras,” Reiner said with a note of pride in his voice, motioning for Armin to follow him. “What size are you looking for? You look like you’re a five and a half or so, and since your calves aren’t too big, you won’t have to go a size up so the boots fit you.” 

“Oh! They’re not for me!” Armin said quickly, feeling his cheeks flood with color. “My girlfriend saw a pair and really wanted them so I thought I’d get them for her for Valentine’s Day.” Reiner smirked in a way that showed he clearly didn’t believe Armin, but he said nothing. He stopped in front of a shoe rack and glanced at Armin. “They’re all in men’s sizes, just to let you know.” 

“You wouldn’t happen to be able to convert from men’s sizes to women’s off the top of your head, would you?” Armin asked. 

“What size is your girlfriend?” 

“She’s a [shoe size],” Armin answered. Reiner grabbed a large blue box and handed it to the short blond. 

“This should be right. This brand tends to run a little slim in the thighs, so if they don’t fit her, bring them back and we’ll get it fixed,” Reiner said. 

“I, uh, are there any inserts I should get too? These shoes look a little tall,” Armin said, picking up the display shoe and examining it. 

“Nope. This company makes really comfy soles. I have a few of their shoes and I can say that they’re hands down the comfiest high heels I’ve ever worn,” Reiner informed him. “The only thing I’d suggest is to watch out for it rubbing the back of your heel constantly, but it’s nothing some moleskin can’t fix.” _This guy seems to know what he’s talking about, but what if he just has a high tolerance for pain,_ Armin wondered. _Not to mention it sounds like he wears a lot so heels probably don’t hurt him like it would for someone who almost never wears them. I don’t want to give her a pair of shoes that are uncomfortable. Maybe I should try a pair on just to make sure that they’re comfortable._ “Will this be all for you or would you like help finding something else?” 

“A-actually, I think I’ll try a pair on myself,” Armin sheepishly admitted. He put the shoe box down on a chair and pulled out another box. He slipped his tennis shoes off and unzipped the thigh-high boots. They seemed to be made out of bright red pleather, the exterior dotted with rhinestones and swirls of silver glitter. The heel had to be at _least_ seven inches tall, if not more. He slipped his foot inside, feeling like he had to contort his foot to fit it inside. But it fit, and when he zipped it up he found that it fit his legs almost perfectly. _Now all I have to do is stand up,_ he thought with a twinge or nervousness. 

He had to give girls and drag queens a hand; standing in heels was work, not to mention walking in them. Armin held onto the side of the rack for dear life as he stood in the shoes. It took him a little bit to balance, but once he did he was able to admire that the shoes made him a few inches taller. And Reiner was right; they were actually pretty comfy shoes. 

“How do they feel?” he asked, standing next to Armin in the mirror. _Empowering,_ Armin wanted to say. _Like I could step on someone’s neck and they’d thank me for it._ Maybe it was the extra inches added to his height, maybe it was the powerful red color of the boots, maybe it was just the thrill of trying something new, but these shoes felt _fantastic._

“They feel great,” he replied truthfully. He cautiously took a few steps. He was definitely going to have to get used to walking on the balls of his feet, but it wasn’t as painful as he’d anticipated. 

“You’re a natural at this!” Reiner encouraged, watching Armin walk around in circles. “It took me weeks to be able to walk in heels right.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I probably spent too much time trying to perfect the art of walking in heels, but it comes in handy in the long run. Then you’re able to move onto performing in them.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be dancing in them, but I do like them,” Armin admitted. He stopped back in front of the mirror and gave his legs a good, hard look. He’d never felt so empowered or so confident in his life before. Sure, the boots were expensive, but he imagined what they could do for his self-esteem. _And besides,_ he thought as he sat back down to take them off. _It would be cute for [First] and I to have matching shoes. It’s not like we’ll wear them in public together. They’re expensive, but they could do so much good in my life. And hers, I’d imagine she’d get a kick out of having the same shoes._

Armin bought the two pairs of shoes and went on his way, finishing his errands with a sort of excitement brewing in his belly. He was looking forward to seeing your reaction to his presents. In addition to the shoes he got you a box of chocolates, because while it was cheesy it was a tradition, and picked up some takeout for dinner. 

You were home earlier than he anticipated. He had to quickly shuffle the presents’ bag behind his back as he walked into your small apartment. 

“You’re home early,” you commented, looking up at him. You were setting the table and had just put down a few candles. 

“Yeah, errands went quicker than I thought they would,” he replied, placing the takeout on the kitchen counter. “I need to go put some things in the bedroom real fast.” 

“Hold on. I want to do presents first,” you piped up. “I thought we had wrapping paper but apparently Mikasa took what we had left over at Christmas for Krista’s surprise birthday party. Your present’s in the bedroom unwrapped and I don’t want to have the surprise ruined.” 

“Oh, all right then,” he replied. “I’m fine with doing presents first.” While you went off into the bedroom to fetch your gift, Armin quickly tore the price tag off of your shoe box and chocolate box hid them under a blanket. He tucked away his own box behind an ottoman. You sauntered into the living room, a small box in your hand. 

“It’s nothing really special; you’re really hard to shop for,” you told him, handing over the gift. Armin opened it and found a watch inside, one he’d been admiring a few weeks ago. 

“It’s perfect, thank you,” he replied. He grabbed his boxes from underneath the blanket and handed you the chocolate first. “I know it’s clichéd but it a tradition. And I’m not the only hard person to shop for,” he added jokingly as he handed you the huge shoe box. Your [e/c] eyes lit up at the sight of the box, hands tearing the lid off and pulling the shoes out. 

“Oh my God, the boots! Where did you find these?!” you asked excitedly, kicking off your flip flops and pulling the boots on. 

“There’s a specialty store in town the carries them.” His heart melted at your pure excitement for the shoes. He had to admit, you wore them a lot better than he did. You were so wrapped up in your shoes that you gave him the perfect opportunity to put his own on without being noticed. “Armin, these are just perfect. I can’t thank you enough for finding these,” you said as stared down in glee at your new shoes. Thankfully, the zippers on his boots were quiet. 

“In all honesty, [First], I should be thanking you,” he said. Remembering the powerful rush that came with wearing high heels, he stood up slowly walking around the ottoman over to you. “Because of you I tried something new and it was amazing.” 

“Oh my God, we have matching shoes!” you giggled, grinning widely at him. You offered your arm to him. “Shall we?” 

“We shall,” he smiled back at you, looping his arm around yours. You both took a step forward, both of you a little bit shaky. 

“I don’t know what happens if we both fall, but let’s try and not let that happen,” you said with a mischievous grin. 

“If you fall, I’ll try and catch you,” he said. You laughed and kissed him on cheek, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“God, I love you,” you said, leaning against him. “So, now that we’ve got some nice shoes, how about we go take a walk around the block? Let’s show the world our amazing shoes?” 

“Sure, let’s go show off,” Armin said with a small smirk. And thus began what was easily the greatest, most fun Valentine’s Day the two of you had ever had.


End file.
